theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Character Profile: Paris Hilton
. ---- ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ---- . . ---- ---- ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ---- ---- . - - . . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Paris Hilton' ---- . PLAYER: . Celebrity-NPC, REQUESTED-BY: . KellyL & CelebCourtney, ADMIN: . KellyL / CelebCourtney, PLAYER STATUS: . NPC, CHARACTER STATUS: . Celebrity-NPC, . . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::::: -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- _, :::: -- Nicky Hilton, :::: -- _, :::: -- _, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . Paris Whitney Hilton has an estimated net worth of $100 million. Hilton is a born celebrity and apparent heir to the immense real estate dynasty of her father Rick Hilton. Although the American socialite is famous for many reasons but she came to limelight in 2003 when she participated in a reality show called The Simple Life on the Fox Network. Paris Hilton has lived a relatively glitzy life from an early age. She went to the most ultra exclusive Dwight School in New York, attended elite parties and dwelled in the priciest neighborhoods. Hilton moved between several exclusive homes in her youth, including a suite in the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel in Manhattan, Beverly Hills, and the Hamptons. Paris tried her hands at many things like acting, singing, modeling and is affianced in several business pursuits. She appeared first time on screen in the remake of the 1950s horror film classic House of Wax in 2005. Hilton’s known for her extravagant lifestyle and for her love for fashion. The American socialite has many lifestyle businesses to her credit like Paris Hilton Handbags and Accessories line. Her Handbags & Accessories business is already doing well across the globe. She also owns a line of perfume that is widely loved by her fans and friends. In 2009, a line of luxury watches was launched in the name of rich heiress Paris Hilton by renowned watch maker Tourneau and Parlux. One watch form that collection was sold at an auction for $125,000. Her extravagant lifestyle also includes her love for expensive cars and amongst which her diamond studded pink Bentley costs $400,000. The American socialite is known for the love for her pets. She got a custom made pet mansion for her 17 pets complete with spa and plasma TV for a staggering $382,200. Paris has three siblings Nicky Hilton, Barron Hilton, and Conrad Hilton who are equally famous for their lavish lifestyle. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . Dress Size: . Size-2, Measurements: . 34-25-35 inches (86-60-89 cm), Shoe/Feet: . Size-11, Bust Size: . 34A, Height: . 5’8" (173 cm), Weight: . 115 pounds (52 kg), . . . ---- 'Transportation': . Paris is known to be a motorsports enthusiast, sponsoring several race teams and owning quite the stable of high-performance vehicles. . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: . __________ . :::::::: -- Pink '''Bentley ''Continental'' Coupe, :::::::: -- Blue Bentley ''Continental GT'' Convertible, :::::::: -- Black Rolls Royce ''Ghost Luxury Sedan, :::::::: -- Red '''Ferrari ''California' Hard-Top Convertible, :::::::: -- Pink 'Beverly Hills' Custom Chopper Motorcycle, :::::::: -- Yellow '''Hummer H2' SUV, :::::::: -- Black BRP Can Am ''Spyder ''Motorcycle, :::::::: -- Yellow Lexus LFA Supercar, :::::::: -- White Lexus LFA Supercar, :::::::: -- Black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Grand-Tourer, :::::::: -- Black GMC ''Yukon'' Hybrid SUV, :::::::: -- Black McLaren 650S Sports Car, . - Paris Hilton Pink Bentley 1.jpg|Pink Bentley Continental Paris Hilton Pink Bentley 2.jpg|Pink Bentley Continental paris-hilton-car-bentley-continental-gtc.jpg|Baby Blue Bentley Continental GT Convertible paris-hilton-and-bentley-continental-gtc-gallery.jpg|Baby Blue Bentley Continental GT Convertible paris-hilton-rolls-royce-ghost-600x436.jpg|Rolls Royce Ghost Paris Hilton Rolls Royce Ghost.jpg|Rolls Royce Ghost Paris-Hilton-Nicky-Hilton-Ferrari.jpg|Ferrari California paris-hilton-getting-out-of-ferrari-550x595.jpg|Ferrari California Paris Hilton Beverly Hills Chopper 01.jpeg|$250k Beverly Hills Chopper Paris Hilton Beverly Hills Chopper 02.jpeg Paris Hilton Beverly Hills Chopper 03.jpeg Paris Hilton Beverly Hills Chopper 04.jpeg Paris Hilton H2 Hummer 005.jpg|Yellow H2 Hummer paris-hilton-can-am-.jpg|Can Am Spyder Paris Hilton 375000 Lexus LFA.jpg|$375k Yellow Lexus LFA Paris Hilton Lexus LFA.jpg|Lexus LFA Paris Hilton Lexus LFA White 01.jpg|$375k White Lexus LFA Paris Hilton Lexus LFA White 02.jpg|White Lexus LFA Paris-hilton-mercedes-slr.jpg|Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren paris-mercedes-slr-600x399.jpg|Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Paris Hilton GMC Yukon 1363687075.jpg|GMC Yukon Hybrid Paris Hilton GMC Yukon gro4.jpg|GMC Yukon Hybrid Paris Hilton McLaren 650S 1.jpg|McLaren 650S Paris Hilton McLaren 650S 2.jpg|McLaren 650S - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Watercraft: . __________ . :::::::: -- Baglietto PINK DESIRE Yacht, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Skidoos, . - Paris Hilton PINK DESIRE yacht.jpg|PINK DESIRE Paris Hilton PINK DESIRE yacht .jpg|PINK DESIRE Paris Hilton PINK DESIRE yacht (2).jpg|PINK DESIRE Paris Hilton PINK DESIRE yacht (3).jpg|PINK DESIRE Paris-Hilton-crop3.jpg - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aircraft: . __________ . :::::::: -- '''Hawker-Beechcraft ''Hawker-800XP'' Business Jet, :::::::: -- Pink Bell-206 ''Jet Ranger'' Helicopter, . - Hawker-800XP 01.jpg|Hawker-800XP Hawker-800XP 02.jpg|Hawker-800XP Paris Hilton Hawker-800XP.jpg|Hawker-800XP Paris Pink helicopter.jpg|Bell-206 Jet Ranger - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ Multiple residences around the world. In the Islands she maintains an estate on Kings Island, a condo on the bluffs overlooking Angeltown, a vacation villa in ____, and an apartment in each of the Hotels she helped brand in-country. . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . __________ 11 dogs 6 birds . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - 25-Beautiful-Paris-Hiltons-Wallpapers-13.jpg 25-Beautiful-Paris-Hiltons-Wallpapers-7.jpg intellectual_paris.jpg par2_thumb.jpg 1324372583116_300x300.jpg par1_thumb.jpg paris_hilton0009.jpg paris_hilton0013.jpg Paris-Hilton1-598x900.jpg Paris-Hilton-Bentley.jpg Paris-Hilton-Paris-Nicky-Hilton.jpg|Paris & Nicky Hilton paris hilton 090809.jpg paris-crying-police-car.jpg 0920-hilton.jpg Paris-Hilton-Arrested--23066.jpg paris-hilton-jail06.jpg paris-hilton-111.jpg paris_hilton_vaca.jpg paris-hilton-costumes.gif parissurfboard.jpg paris_hilton dance.jpg paris-hilton-released.jpg paris-hiltonjpg.jpg Paris Hilton german look.jpg paris hilton_300x400.jpg - - paris-hilton-plane-vegas.jpg Paris Hilton 76868.png Paris Hilton tubing.png Paris Hilton tubing2.png paris_hilton_hughefner_easter_bunny.jpg paris_hilton_snoopdog_easter_bunny.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants